The Midnight Masquerade
by GinnyK
Summary: This is not a sequel to any of my works but this is just an independent story. Tiny bit of Parody. And its a r/hr so do read it. Hope you like it! If not go to my profile and read some of my other fics which are definitely better!! Thanx! r/r


  
Authors Notes: The only thing I want to say here is... this fic came out alongside "The Beginning"- (sequel to "Is It Too Late?") and "The Christmas Ball" BUT I very much believe that of all three, this fic and "The Beginning" are the best!!   
And I say for the third time, THANKYOU ALL for reviewing "Is It Too Late?". I've saved al the reviews on my computer coz I love reading them again and again!!  
  
The following story was sent up because... I've been disappointing R/Hr shippers by uploading H/G fics after promising everyone that the next fics going to be a R/Hr. Would you believe it? Oh and you know when I got this idea? In my biology class! Silly, a bit, isn't it? And let me tell you, this fic is not associated with my other fics, that is this is not the sequel to "When You Love Someone.."!! Please bear that in mind while reading! READ THIS FIC WHILE LISTENING TO 'ENRIQUE IGLESIAS'S "RHYTHM DIVINE" SONG IF YOU HAVE IT. IT DOUBLES THE FUN IN THE LATER PARTS, AT LEAST FOR ME!!  
  
Summary: When I say it's a Parody, I mean it's a type of a parody. Just try and figure out which classic this story faintly reminds you of. Its not a complete parody but its got one teeny weeny, itsy bitsy idea I got from the *un-named* classic. Just try and you'll find out, I'm sure! Guess in your reviews and I'll name all right the reviewers in my next fic!   
Rating: PG-13  
Title: The Midnight Masquerade  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'll write one this time..J.K.Rowling is the sole owner of the Harry Potter universe and all characters belong solely to her! I'm just using them in my fanfic!   
Claimer: This fic, its plot, is mine! No stealing!!  
  
  
The Midnight Masquerade   
  
  
Extra-ordinary prettiness isn't always everything...   
  
"...and that is why, boys, why you should never go for looks alone...."-Arthur Weasley, 'Goblet of Fire  
  
Background: This takes place in year 5 of our little gang, at Christmas. Sorry, I know you may be bit tired of hearing that but yes it is Christmas as I can't find any other 'special' occasion when a ball may be held at Hogwarts!  
  
A week before Christmas on a normal day in Hogwarts, during dinner...  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just finished their dinner and stood up to go. Most of the students were getting up along with them. It was the week before Christmas and though Voldemort was a constant threat in the background, festive spirit was definitely in the air. George started telling the trio a joke he had just heard from Lee when-  
"Hogwarts students!" It was Dumbledore's magically magnified voice. Everybody suddenly looked alarmed and turned quickly. Dumbledore was standing at the teachers' table and so were all the other teachers. There was complete silence as everybody watched him waiting for what he had to say. Dumbledore's voice had been so serious but suddenly, the head master's face broke into a smile.  
"There's no need to look so serious. I just wanted to announce something I forgot to while talking to Professor Mc Gonagall here!". His voice was back to normal and he was beaming. "I want you all to please re-seat yourselves at your tables". Excited murmurs broke out through the crowd at once as everybody eagerly made their way back to their house tables.  
"Wonder what this is all about!", said Ron excitedly. Hermione giggled.  
"Could be anything"  
"Yeah, but what could it be?", said Harry thinking aloud. He was worried a bit if this was any bad news. But Professor Dumbledore would never give bad news while beaming al over his face!  
  
The hall fell silent again.  
"Hogwarts students! I know you are all very much excited to know what I have to say to you! Indeed, you should be excited! Because, the staff and I have thought of an excellent Christmas event, never held before in Hogwarts's history ever!". He paused. Most of the hall was smiling a bit but they were more anxious just to find out what he was saying.  
"What?", whispered Ron to Harry who shook his head.  
"Well...I know most of you would want to go home for the Christmas holidays so I have arranged for the Hogwarts Express to leave on both days, the day before Christmas and the day after Christmas so that those who do not wish to stay and those who wish to go after the event, may do so. You have got about one week. Though this may not necessarily-"  
"Just say it!!", said Fred loudly suddenly and there were some giggles. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Mr Weasley", he said clearly. "Well, I believe I must not keep you waiting... I have great joy in announcing that this Christmas, Hogwarts students will be entertained by the Midnight Masquerade!!"  
Excited whispers broke out at once and people immediately began talking extremely happily. 'Dress robes' had been on their school-lists that year and they had been waiting eagerly for something like this to be announced.   
"Wow!", said Ron excitedly. "Isn't a Masquerade the one where everybody wears masks and dances?"  
"Yeah but I never heard of a Midnight Masquerade!", said Harry quickly.  
"Yeah", said Hermione slowly. "But, maybe I heard of it somewhere...."  
"I would-", said Dumbledore loudly again quieting everyone again. "-like it if you heard the whole thing. The Midnight Masquerade comes from very old times. The idea of a Midnight Masquerade is very much the same as a ball but it differs in two ways. Firstly, everyone wears masks, no matter what dress robes they wear. And secondly, these masks are removed at midnight, after which the actual feast is held. We have a ball first followed by a feast!". He paused again as more excited murmurs broke out again.  
Ron looked too excited for words.  
"That's wonderful!", he said loudly. "A proper ball!"  
Harry however fell quiet. He wondered whom he'd take. The Midnight Masquerade seemed to be a lot of fun and definitely a rest from studies, which had been going on a lot since the O.W.L.s were approaching. His mind wandered to Cho Chang but that was impossible. Cho had left Hogwarts over the summer. In fact she had left Britain with her parents and gone back to Japan where they felt they were safe from the Death eaters and Voldemort. Harry had been quite shocked to hear she had gone away but he very soon realized he didn't care much after all. He didn't even know Cho that well. But, then who'd he take? Perhaps, he's better not go after all? Just stay in Gryffindor tower. But this seemed to be good enough-  
"Who're you taking Harry?", asked the voice of Ron and brought Harry back to the present.  
"I-I don't know. Maybe I won't go. I mean I don't know who to ask", said Harry in a low voice. Ron however looked really pre-occupied.   
"I don't know whom I'll be taking anyway" he said and frowned a bit. "I mean whoever it is has to be, you know at least-a bit pretty and-"  
"Definitely not a TROLL", said Hermione's clear, stern voice. Harry and Ron both turned to face her. Her face showed anger and impatience.  
"So?", said Ron slowly thinking what Hermione might say. Hermione just stared at him and then looked away at the teachers' table. Ron looked at her yet. Whatever Ron might be thinking, Harry had only one thought. What Hermione had said to Ron the last year after the Yule Ball.  
  
["...Next time there's a ball, ask me before anyone else does and not as a last resort!"] she had said.   
  
Would Ron go with Hermione?   
  
"The details will be given by your Head-of-House very soon. That is all. You may go", said Professor Dumbledore just then and everybody immediately stood up to go. Ron didn't move. Hermione got up and left without waiting for Ron and Harry. Ron was really quiet and he had a serious expression on his face. Harry looked around at the mass of moving people. He spotted Ginny Weasley and she saw him looking at her. Ginny remarkably didn't blush like she always did when Harry looked at her. He smiled at her and she waved back. Ginny had definitely matured a lot and seemed so different. If, perhaps, if she wasn't going with anyone, he could maybe, ask her...?  
Ron suddenly rushed past Harry without saying anything and before Harry's eyes, he made his way through the large crowd and out of the Great Hall.  
  
(The R/Hr story now actually starts. Sorry there was a bit of h/g there, sorry)  
  
Ron rushed through the halls full of excited chatter. All he knew was that he had to catch up with Hermione. When Hermione had said "Definitely not a TROLL", Ron had remembered the last year, before and after the Yule Ball. He had asked Hermione but that had been too late. Why did he have to look around. He could have easily asked Hermione. But he knew. She was right. He shouldn't have said that! How could he have been so...hard! He had said "someone pretty". He knew what happened the last time he had gone after Fleur Delacour. No, Hermione was OK. Yeah, she wasn't that pretty but it was better than rushing about giggling girls and asking them to a ball. He could go with Hermione. That was easy. No problem. Just Hermione.  
  
He suddenly spotted Hermione at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She saw Ron running up to her and stopped.  
"Hermione!", panted Ron stopping near her. She gave him a strange, cold look.  
"What is it?", she asked quite coldly. He stopped, looked around. There were some people, but they were a bit far away. He looked back at her.   
"Hermione, will you go to the Masquerade with me?", he asked her quickly. That was easy. And now Hermione would say yes and they'd go to the ball and-  
"No", said Hermione quickly without moments thinking.  
"What?", he said loudly. "I mean why?" How did Hermione reject him? Surely no one had asked her already.  
"You got my answer. Ronald Weasley, I never knew you'd be so slow!", she snapped. Then she whirled around, gave the password to the watching Fat Lady and disappeared before Ron could say anything else.  
  
Ron stood there, by the wall, thinking. Why had Hermione rejected him? And how was he slow?? Well, he thought huffily, he didn't need her. He could ask someone else. He'd-  
"Ron!", he heard Harry say. He looked up to see Harry standing there.  
"What's wrong, Ron, you seem so-"  
"Nothing, it's just, it's just-I don't believe it Harry! Hermione-Hermione refused to go to the Masquerade with me!", said Ron quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh...I-I guess she's just a bit disappointed-", he said slowly.  
"What? What do you mean?", asked Ron quickly, anger rising in him mingled with confusion.  
"No, actually, it's nothing I mean I thought you'd know... well, forget it! Try talking to her in the morning. I'm sure she'll listen", said Harry quickly and went into the tower through the portrait-hole. Ron hesitated a moment and then followed Harry in. What did he not know that he should have? Why did Hermione call him slow? But, he had asked her on time. Just because he had agreed he didn't want to go with a troll, she blew up?  
It was a very confused Ron who went up to bed. But he decided he'd definitely not ask Hermione again. He didn't want to be turned down so "unjustly" again.  
  
Hermione's thoughts while going to bed that night-  
  
Why couldn't he take a close look at me and ask me sincerely? He just wanted me as a dance partner or just a companion. He had no feelings behind that. He just wanted an easy date! Pretty, hmph! Let him go and find 'pretty'!   
But why? What's wrong with me? Why doesn't Ron have any feelings for me? This isn't right. I always liked him and he never seems to feel it. Why? He seems so nice all the time and he's there when I need him. Why doesn't he then understand? How clearly can I tell him? Forget it. I'm not going to cave in to his requests. He's not returning my feelings. There's no need to go after him! But, but, I love him! I can't give up. I'll still try. If he does ever ask again, I'll agree. Maybe, he'll realized some day.  
  
So the next few days passed in this state. Hermione seemed to have forgotten all her anger. Ron, surprised though at her normal behavior, didn't ask again, as he didn't want to be rejected. So, Hermione waited and Ron, though friendly as before, didn't ask again. Two days before Christmas, Ron was sitting in the common room by the fire while people all around were discussing the Masquerade. He had yet to find a date to the Masquerade and he felt stupid now. Maybe if he had asked Hermione again, she could have agreed but now...he had heard Harry ask Hermione casually who she was going with and she had refused from telling her. As Ron sat in the common-room, thinking of all the remaining possibilities he could dare ask, he saw Harry suddenly come into the common room, grinning strangely.  
"Why are you so happy?", asked Ron, looking at him closely.  
"She agreed", he said still grinning. Ron stood up quickly.  
"What? Who? Hermione?", he asked. Harry looked at Ron. Ron was stupid not knowing he really liked Hermione. He mentioned her name so very often.  
"No, not Hermione. I was finally able t-to ask Ginny to the Masquerade! And she agreed!", said Harry grinning. Ron sat down again.   
"Aren't you going to say something?"  
"Er-No, That's wonderful Harry though. I knew you'd do it", he said a little absent-mindedly. Harry looked at him strangely, confused.  
"Have you-?"  
"No, I don't think I'll go. Or if I do go, it'll just be for watching. Nothing much. Leave it", said Ron listlessly and got up to go to bed. Hermione stood in his way looking at him intensely. He stopped for a second looking at her. He looked at her blankly for a second and then walked away.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry.  
"He told me he's already asked someone this morning!", she said, looking quite pale. To her surprise, Harry chuckled.  
"Both of you are so stupid. Hermione, I know you are not going with anyone. And Ron isn't too. Why don't you try to make it up, properly", he said with a bit of a smile. Hermione looked up at him.  
"He doesn't want to, well, just-just think of me, I'm just not that-pretty". Harry surprised her suddenly. He put his arm around her in a brotherly way.  
"Don't worry. He'll realize it soon. It's inside him too. He just hasn't spotted it as well as you have!". Hermione blushed.   
"Thanks Harry", she said looking at him. He smiled and let go of her.  
"Good luck with whatever you do!", he said and went off leaving Hermione smiling. She had a plan... and it had to work, it just had to...  
  
  
The night of the Midnight Masquerade-   
  
"You're looking really great Harry", said Ron trying to sound a little more cheerful. Harry stood near him. He was wearing navy robes this time, which suited him better. Ron was wearing black ones, which he said he really liked better than the last year's.  
"You're looking better", said Harry turning around and looking at Ron. "Those robes suit you"  
"Fred and George got them for me. I don't know. They never usually do such things but they just thrust them at me at Diagon Alley, but I like them all the same", said Ron looking down his front. He couldn't hold his all-cheerful expression for long and his face looked quite long when he looked up. He had not found a date to the Midnight Masquerade yet.  
"Harry, I don't think I should go, I mean what use is it?", said Ron listlessly. Harry turned around.  
"Well, you can at least come to the masquerade and watch! I mean, you may find some one to dance with there!", said Harry hopefully.  
"Oh, ok", said Ron slowly and looked up. Harry had fixed up a flashy, black mask around his eyes, on his face. Ron chuckled.  
"How do I look?", Harry said quickly.  
"Good enough", said Ron thinking what they'd be doing next. He put his on and looked at Harry.  
"Wow! They look like those Rita Skeeter's glasses!", exclaimed Harry.  
"That's exactly right!", said a voice from behind and they turned to see Seamus and Dean there. Neville was at his bed, still struggling with his too small robes. They chuckled and Harry and Ron laughed when Seamus tried a red mask with his orange robes.   
"Who's Hermione going with, Harry? Did you find out?", asked Ron as they checked to see if their robes were alright. Harry turned around trying to stop himself from smiling. Why couldn't Ron simply admit he liked Hermione?  
"No, but we'll find out soon anyway. Maybe Malfoy!"  
"What?"  
"Just joking!". Ron looked at Harry with a strange expression, half -smiling.  
"Oh, ok, lets go. Its nearly nine already!" said Harry and with a strange flop of his stomach, Ron followed Harry out.  
  
Ginny was waiting for Harry in the common room and Ron saw she looked quite pretty in dark green robes and a glittering silver mask. She was giggling.  
"This is so strange. Are we really not supposed to take them off for a second?", she said giggling and adjusting her mask.  
"Well, that's what the rule of a Masquerade is, I think", said Harry. He was beginning to enjoy Ginny's company a lot. Ron stood a little away from them craning his neck to see if Hermione was there. At last he decided she must be in the Great Hall already so he accompanied Harry and Ginny to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Silver and Golden glittering drapes hung from the ceiling and tiny fairies flew around near the ceiling, illuminating the hall apart from the enchanted, floating candles. The house tables were not in the Hall including the teachers' table. All around masked people were beginning for the ball to begin. Harry, Ginny and Ron looked around and then waited. Ron looked around while they talked about the decorations.  
"She'll be here somewhere Ron", said Harry. Ron spun around.  
"I-I-was just looking at the decorations!", he said loudly.  
"Yeah, right!", said Ginny, giggling at the plight of her brother.  
  
It was impossible anyway to recognize anyone because every person was wearing a different type of mask and though it didn't cover the whole face, only around the eyes, it was remarkable how you couldn't recognize the person underneath! Ron started to feel depressed again. Everybody seemed to have a partner. Just then, he heard Dumbledore's magically magnified voice booming in the Hall and everybody turned to the direction from it was coming.  
"Attention everyone! Welcome to the first Hogwarts Midnight Masquerade!". The student body applauded loudly.  
"We hope the Midnight Masquerade will be highly entertaining this Christmas as all students have stayed back for it. All who want to leave tomorrow can do so by the Hogwarts express. We are having the ball first which will last until twelve midnight. When you hear the great gong signifying midnight, you have to remove your masks together and sit down for the feast! I now, officially announce the beginning of the Midnight Masquerade, the first of its type at Hogwarts!!"   
There was much applause and cheer from everyone and as the nose of the clapping died down, lively and sweet music could be heard and pairs of people moved forward to the center of the Hall for the ball.  
"Come on!", Ginny urged Harry delightfully tugging at his arm. Her eyes were visible, excited from behind her blue and golden, glittering mask. Harry and Ginny walked off, away from Ron. Harry gave Ron an encouraging smile before leaving and Ron tried to smile in return but all he could manage was a weak one. It seemed everyone was dancing and there were no extra, "free" people.   
  
He looked around. The masquerade looked really great and it was the first one ever. He should have been dancing. With anybody. Even Hermione could have done. But she had said no immediately. He thought of Hermione. Where was she? With whom? Ron sighed. The Masquerade looked a lot of fun but he couldn't just go in and start dancing alone! He decided he'd go back to Gryffindor tower until the feast at least. He took a last look around and then turned around. Looking up, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Stop!!!! Tell me by reviewing this chapter what made you click on the link for the next chapter? Suspense? Guess? Pleez review this chapter so I know if there as suspense!  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone, a girl, alone, was slowly walking towards him, looking around. She was dressed in gray robes, which glittered silver in the magnificent lighting. She wore a large gray, glittering mask on her eyes which covered a large part of her nose as well so that only part of her cheeks, lips and chin were visible. Around her neck, she wore a tiny, thin silver necklace. And clearly evident, in her hair, she had a very tiny beautiful ornamental flower, glittering beautifully. The flower clearly stood out in her brown hair. When she got closer, Ron could see her much clearly. Her skin wasn't too white, nor was it too dark. It was just the right color. Her hairs were brown and straight with some curls. She had pinned them at the back of her head and the rest flowed down her back elegantly. She walked slowly and gracefully.  
  
Ron gasped and took a deep breath. Who was she? Was she alone? No! Definitely not! A girl like that couldn't possibly be alone!  
  
As the girl neared and Ron just stood there dumbly, a boy moved out of the crowd of people and went up to her.  
  
"No, no, please don't let him be her date!", wished Ron feverently. The girl stopped as the boy spoke to her. But just as soon as he had come, he left. Ron's heart gave a huge leap. She wasn't with anybody perhaps. He could go and ask her for a dance, couldn't he?   
  
The girl was barely three meters away now. Ron thought she looked familiar but he couldn't decided where he had seen her. He decided he wasn't going to miss the chance. Before he knew, he was closing the distance between himself and her and walking forwards to her. She was looking at someone in the crowd when Ron went up to her.  
"Hello", he said slowly wishing he wouldn't blush so much. She turned to face him. For a moment she looked as if she was quite scared then smiled timidly.  
"Hi", she said in a low voice. The voice was very familiar but Ron couldn't recognize it. He smiled a little.  
"Are you here with someone?", Ron asked quickly, he felt his won ears burning.  
"Er..no. I'm here by myself", she said. Her eyes looked so beautiful behind the mask and so...familiar...who was she???  
"Um, I'm sorry but I don't recognize you", he said hoping he didn't sound offensive. She smiled and blushed a little. What? Ron couldn't understand this. Why was she blushing? He had asked such a simple question.  
"I...um...am from Gryffindor", she said quickly. "Um...nice Masquerade, isn't it?"  
Ron looked at her in surprise. He had never seen her and all the Gryffindors knew each other quite well or at least by face! He was about to ask her name when another question, one he'd wanted to ask more than ever, came tumbling out.  
"Will-will y-you dance with me?", he stuttered. The girl blushed deeply and lowered her gaze.  
"Y-yes...", she said with a wide smile and continue to blush, even redder. Ron grinned for joy. He slowly held his hand out for her and she took it, trembling a bit and not meeting his eyes. They moved off to the center of the Hall. Ron felt very self-conscious suddenly. The girl looked so-strangely familiar but he didn't know where he had seen her or heard her voice. She spoke in a low voice mostly and he couldn't hear her voice so much that he could recognize it. Once in the center, Ron placed a hand on her waist and they started dancing slowly. The girl met his eyes after a long time and smiled. He could see her blushing. He smiled back. She seemed so delicate. He couldn't see her face much anyway so he didn't know if she was really 'pretty' but he felt a strange likeness towards her. He hardly knew her and he still like her already. He didn't even know her name, he realized suddenly. So, dancing slowly, all the while, he bent his head forward and asked her,  
"Sorry, I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" She looked at him directly and smiled. She wasn't blushing anymore like before and that relieved Ron a lot.  
"You really want to know? Don't you recognize me at all?", she asked. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. Ron looked a little confused.  
"I really don't know, sorry", he said stupidly. The girl gave a small giggle.  
"I know you", she said moving a bit closer. Ron looked more confused than ever.  
"Really??"  
"Yes, Ron", she said with a big smile showing her even, bright, white teeth. Ron stopped dancing for a second, too shocked and confused. The girl giggled.  
"You know my name and I don't know yours but you do seem very familiar", he was able to say. The girl moved a tiny bit closer.  
"Don't worry yourself. We're suppose to be dancing, not talking", she said and Ron had to stop himself from asking her name as they resumed dancing as before. She was really close but he felt comfortable. This was all so strange. He didn't know the girl's name, yet, he felt so close to her as if she was his best friend and had known him for years. She sounded too familiar...  
  
But soon he was completely lost in the dance and the eyes of the girl he was dancing with. They looked excited, delighted and anticipating. They looked right into each other's eyes. Ron could smell a soft perfume, which the girl had probably put on. Her hands were so soft and she seemed so nice. He didn't even think about prettiness or breath-taking beauty. This girl was just so perfect. She wasn't a Fleur Delacour but she was definitely perfect in herself. She didn't have any airs and graces. She was so... natural and... familiar. The words 'familiar' jumped to his mind so often.   
  
She smiled at him sweetly and he grinned back. He felt himself going deeper into those eyes of hers... those hazel eyes...  
  
The dance continued for long and many couples moved of for a drink or a rest but they didn't. Ron and the un-known girl kept dancing for a long time, unaware of time. Once a little fast song came up and they quickened their pace a bit. Ron chuckled and the girl giggled.  
"This is so much fun....", she said.  
"Yeah, its lovely. And ... um...you're looking really wonderful...", Ron said bravely. The girl blushed and looked at him.  
"This-", she said but suddenly stumbled and almost tripped. Ron grabbed her around her waist to prevent her from falling and she suddenly put her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling. They were very close. The girl straightened up and looked at him.  
"What happened?", he asked quickly.  
"I, I...I think I twisted my ankle a little bit...", she said in the same low voice and winced, leaving go of Ron. Ron immediately felt her hands leave him. He held her arm gently as she looked at her right ankle and gingerly put her foot down. She didn't wince but smiled at Ron.  
"Its alright...just a slight one... it doesn't hurt...its just that I'm not used to wearing these heels much...". Ron smiled at her.   
"Do you think you can dance with that twisted ankle?", he asked gently. She shook her head a bit.  
"No, its alright, really...", she said slowly and smiled widely. Ron smiled back and put his arm around her waist so that she was closer. She sensed she was closer to him than ever before and blushed. She didn't smile. She looked a little scared. Not terrified but the feeling you get when such a thing happens. Their eyes met. Ron was looking at her, unsure. He'd leave her if she minded but then she smiled again took hold of his hand with her soft ones...Ron smiled. This was really wonderful... she was wonderful... this was all perfect. They danced for a longer time still and this time they were closer. More people were on the dance floor now. Midnight approached and the hall was full of dancing people. The music had become slower so that people were enjoying the rhythm.  
Neither Ron nor the girl looked around at anyone else. They looked into each other's eyes. It was really different...  
  
Finally, the last song seemed to arrive. It definitely looked like a last song because of the sudden change from slow to quicker music and tune. People looked excited.  
  
Ron and the girl were very close. They were not in the center of the hall anymore but more to the side, where there were fewer people dancing. Everyone was dancing now, waiting for the few minutes to midnight. Ron found some confidence and got the courage he needed to say something.  
"I wish this never ended...".   
The girl blushed and bent her head a little forwards.  
"Yes, it's wonderful... I was waiting for this day...", she whispered. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Ron smiled dreamily.  
"Why didn't I ever see you before? How was I so stupid?", Ron had been thinking but he said it aloud as well, lost in his thoughts. The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
"Really?"  
"How was I so stupid? I was going after all those enchantingly pretty girls. I was so stupid. Why didn't I realize it earlier?", he carried on, in deep thought. He suddenly jerked out of his thoughts.  
"Sorry, I must be really -", he said quickly, worried about what he had said to her.   
"No...", she interrupted, still whispering. Both fell quiet. The music had become quite loud with a minute of two left till midnight. Both looked into each other's eyes.  
".... It's alright Ron... because... you never meant to...", the girl said looking into his eyes intently. They were barely two inches apart. Ron smiled at her, a little confused. What did she mean? But, he forgot everything just then and bent a little forward, with courage enough to do something he hadn't done yet...  
There were a few seconds to midnight...  
The girls eyes were dancing as he came closer and she looked internally excited. Outwardly, her face was quite pale. She moved her face forward a little and closed her eyes a little, waiting the moment their lips would come into contact. They were just about to have their very first kiss when suddenly-  
There was a loud gong echoing through the hall followed by more. The girl jumped away in surprise. Her hands were on Ron's shoulders, though. Both turned their heads to see from where the gong had sounded.  
  
Ron saw a big clock had been fixed up on the wall behind the teachers' table and it read twelve midnight. The clock had struck twelve and there were loud gongs echoing of the wall. People became very excited.  
"Midnight!", said Dumbledore's voice loudly as Ron watched the clock. People all around cheered and removed their masks from their eyes. Ron felt sorry the ball had ended or even more because the gong had ruined what could have been a perfect kiss but he was excited now he could see the girl and he removed his mask quickly. He turned around to face the girl he had danced with that night and with whom he had become really close... closer than close, close enough to share a kiss...  
  
But she was gone! He turned to find no one. People all around him were applauding and cheering excitedly but there was no sign of the gray-robed girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked all around himself and moved forwards. He didn't even know her name and she was gone already. Vanished! He looked around once more really surprised. Where was she? Surely he hadn't been imaginating all that? She had been so real. No, she had been real. But she had vanished so quickly.  
  
Tables appeared in the large hall suddenly and they were laden with food for the feast. People excitedly made their way to their places. Ron made his way to his looking around carefully for sign of the girl he had lost his heart to. He decided he'd find her at the Gryffindor table.  
Harry and Ginny were already at the table when he reached it. They were talking excitedly among themselves. Ron went and sat down beside them.  
"Harry!", he said loudly.  
"Oh hello Ron! Where were you?", asked Harry turning to his best friend.  
"Wait, have you seen a girl in glittering gray robes and a gray mask? She's got long hairs and hazel eyes.." , asked Ron quickly ignoring Harry's question. Harry looked at him amazed.  
"Familiar but ... no ... haven't see her"  
"She's a Gryffindor.."  
"No, I really don't know. What's her name? Were you dancing with her?"  
"Yeah but I didn't get to know her name. She just disappeared when the clock struck twelve and I wasn't looking..." Ginny giggled.  
"Ron, you don't even know her name and you were dancing with her!", she exclaimed giggling.   
"Anyway, did you have a good time with her?", asked Ron looking at Ron's confused face.  
"Yeah, really but I can't help thinking I knew her somehow... she was really familiar... and she talked in a really low voice... but that was familiar too somehow...", said Ron thinking hard.  
"Ron, you're so dumb!", said Ginny suddenly and started giggling again. Harry looked at her and she suddenly stopped giggling.  
"So, was she wonderful?", she asked her brother.  
"All I can say is ...wow", said Ron dreamily. He had to find her...  
"Start on your dinner. If she's a Gryffindor, you can't miss her..." said Harry, grinning at his friend and Ron started on the feast. He'd search for her as soon as the feast ended.  
  
  
That night, at one o clock, in the common room-  
  
"Harry, I tell you she was no ordinary-"  
"Ron!!", said Harry indignantly. He, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the common room while every other Gryffindor had gone up to bed. Ron had looked around the common room but had not found the girl from the ball.  
"How many times will you tell us?", said Harry, frowning while Ginny giggled.  
"But, where is she?"  
"Maybe it was your imagination-", began Ginny.  
"No, she was real and she knew me too...", said Ron despairingly. He had been really disappointed not being able to find 'the girl'.  
"Ron, look, why don't we all go to sleep now and tomorrow we'll all search for this 'mystery girl'!", said Harry and suppressed a laugh. Ron looked at him.  
"Ok, but I just can't help thinking how she knew me, I mean she seemed to know me quite closely..".  
All three started up the stairs when Ron suddenly remembered Hermione.  
"Harry, who did Hermione go with? I didn't see her all night", he asked Harry. They continued ascending the stairs as they talked.  
"I don't know. I didn't see her too", replied Harry and yawned. "Goodnight, Gin". Ron looked at Harry.  
"Gin??", he said. Harry suddenly turned a little pink.  
"Oh- Ginny, yeah", he said. Ron saw Ginny smiling at Harry. She was blushing a bit too and then she went into her own dormitory with a 'goodnight' quickly. Ron looked at his best friend when he wasn't looking. Just a ball and his best friend had come so close to his sister. But that was what Harry needed anyway. He was quite lonely these days even with him and Hermione.   
He suddenly thought it was probably the same thing with him and 'the girl'. They had never known each other and now there seemed to be something between them...  
Ron smiled at Harry. If something was blooming between him and his sister, he was very glad because Harry did deserve it, somehow...  
  
The next morning-  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? She must've gone", said Ron wearily as he Harry, Ginny, Hermione, a third yearer, a fourth yearer and two seventh yearers sat together for breakfast. It was the day after Christmas and almost the whole of the school had left for the holidays. Ron as sure the girl had left because the only girls at the Gryffindor table were Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Hearing Ron, Hermione suddenly turned, half way through her toast.  
"Who is *she*?" she asked him. Ron looked at her.  
"Someone. Hermione you didn't see anyone in gray robes and a gray mask yesterday did you?", he asked her quickly. Hermione looked at Harry then back at Ron.   
"Um..no..why?", she asked taking a bite of her toast. Ron looked a bit pink.  
"Um, she-"  
"She's taken his heart away", said Harry, chuckling. Ron glared at him.  
"Yeah, all he's taking about is this 'Miss Perfect' who disappears after midnight!", added Ginny, giggling at Ron's scarlet face. Hermione didn't laugh. She was looking at Ron.  
"Oh", she said slowly. Ron decided to change the topic before his friend and sister saod something else.  
"Hermione, who were you with?", he asked quickly.  
"Oh, someone", she said looking a bit pink too.   
"You won't tell us even now?", he asked looking quite surprised. Hermione grinned at him wickedly.  
"No", she said and got up to leave quickly.  
  
"What's gotten into her?", said Ron. Harry grinned at him.  
"What are you grinning at me for?"  
"Nothing", said Harry and switched the topic quickly.  
  
  
That afternoon-  
Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room playing a game of chess while Ginny sat nearby doing her homework. Another Gryffindor was sitting in a corner by the fire, reading a book.   
Ron was playing not so well that day. His king enquired if he was well and Harry had laughed at this.   
"Harry! Its not funny!", said Ron loudly. Harry sat up straight.  
"Sorry Ron. I just can't bear it any longer. All you've been doing since yesterday is talking and thinking about that mystery girl!", he said.  
Just then Hermione came down the stairs from the girls dormitory. She smiled when she saw Harry laughing.  
"What going on?", she asked, now grinning.  
"Ron cant keep his mind on chess even", said Ginny.  
"Oh", said Hermione smiling again. She settled down next to Ginny on the floor with a book. Ginny suddenly exclaimed,  
"Hermione, what happened to your ankle?". Harry and Ron looked over. Ginny pointed at Hermione's ankle, which was quite black and blue in a small patch.  
"Oh, that's nothing. I tripped over someone yesterday and now its all black and blue", said Hermione quickly. Ron was looking at her.  
"Hermione, why don't you tell us who you went with?", he asked. Hermione looked at him.  
"Why do you want to know?", she asked. Ron got up. He felt impatient with Hermione now.  
"What's the matter? Why don't you talk properly with me? Now, what have I done to you??", he asked, a little angry. Confusion and exasperation had now turned him angry. His ears were turning red. Hermione stood up followed by Harry. Hermione and Ron were standing a few feet within each other. Hermione however did not look angry, just a little -amused-  
"Can't you figure it out?"  
"Why don't you just tell me? I have a feeling Harry and Ginny are in on this but not me!"  
"Ron., I... I "  
"Forget it!", said Ron loudly and stomped of through the portrait-hole.  
  
  
Hermione looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow.   
"This wasn't a good sign-", said Ginny voicing their thoughts.  
"I didn't expect Ron to-", began Harry.  
"-No I guess he couldn't bear all these secrets around him-", said Hermione and flopped down on an armchair.  
"Hermione, just go and tell him the truth", said Ginny gently sitting down beside her.  
"Don't you think he'll be mad?", asked Hermione timidly. Ginny shook her head.  
"Ron's got a little anger and he gets frustrated easily but believe me, it'll be alright", she said with a smile. Harry smiled at Hermione who grinned back.  
"Ok", she said and got up. "I think I could"  
"I'm sure you'll be able to work out something like yesterday!", called Harry after her. Hermione smiled. Of course she would!  
  
  
  
Hermione went up to her dormitory, which was empty. She went to her trunk and opened it, pulling out her sparkling gray robes and a gray mask.   
(Authors Notes: Now don't make me explain pleeez but I'm sure you knew this already. Just enjoy the story ok?)  
She smiled. What would Ron do when she told him?-ooh all this was so exciting. Without wasting another moment she changed into the dress robes and quickly fixed up her hairs with the same charm she had used the night before. When she was ready she went downstairs. Fortunately the other Gryffindor had gone off. Harry and Ginny were sitting on a couch in the common room, reading a joke book together and giggling. When they saw her, Ginny sprang up.  
"Hermione, you're looking soo beautiful!", she said hugging her. Hermione blushed and removed her mask.  
"Am I looking ok?", she asked, smiling.  
"Perfect but I think you need the Cloak because you don't want any teachers to see you around in those robes...", said Harry getting up.  
"Oh yeah..", said Hermione and Harry went off to get his Invisibility Cloak.   
  
Soon Hermione was leaving the common room under the cover of Harry's Invisibility. She stepped into the common room and ignoring the frightened calls of the Fat Lady, she walked down the corridor, thinking about where she'd find Ron.  
She walked about the castle for nearly fifteen minutes, checking in the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, the library (though she didn't expect he'd be there) and even the kitchens. Finally she decided to check in the classrooms. He wasn't in the Transfiguration one so she decided to check in the Charms classroom.  
  
Opening the door slightly, she saw the fire place alight. Someone was sitting near it, the persons outline visible against the fire. Whoever it was turned around when the door creaked open.  
"Who is it?" Hermione immediately recognized the voice as Ron's. She smiled, took a deep breath, removed the cloak, stuffed it in a broom closet nearby and quickly stepped in. There was a gasp.   
  
Ron, sensing a presence in the room, had turned around to see 'the girl' standing at the door. The classroom was dark but she was visible from the light coming in through the door from the corridor. He stood up immediately. Hermione grinned and came forwards. Ron didn't seem to notice that she was in dress robes, which was quite odd when there was no ball. Instead that was the only way he realized it was 'the girl', his girl.  
  
Hermione was blushing again, thinking about what would happen in the next few minutes. Ron stared at the girl for a second. Was it really she? Then he came back to his senses and almost croaked,  
"Where were you?" Hermione smiled.  
"I had to go", she said in the same low voice she had used as a disguise the night before. Ron took her hands in his and she shivered a bit. He stepped closer.  
"Why did you go away just like that?" he asked desperately. Hermione looked away.  
"I-I didn't think you'd like me anymore after I removed my mask. I couldn't-, I'm not that pretty anyway", she said slowly. Ron squeezed her hands.  
"I don't care what you look like. You're alright ...", insisted Ron eating up his own words of the year before when he had said he'd rather go with a girl if she was pretty, not caring how she really was.  
"Do you really mean that?", Hermione asked not believing her ears. Ron was so different just then.  
"Yes, I really do. I love you", said Ron. Both were really close to each other now. Hermione was breathing a little fast.   
"Now would you remove your mask?", he asked, smiling a bit at her in the fire-light. Hermione smiled back.  
"Are you sure you won't be shocked, Ron?", she asked careful to keep her voice the same low one.  
"No", he said confidently. Hermione raised her hand to her mask. Ron's hands were around her waist now so it was a bit difficult to make any movement. She touched her mask. What would Ron do when she took it off? She slowly tugged at it and then, out of nerves, she pulled it off, the light elastic band coming off from around her hair.  
  
Her face was in full view. Ron's smile faded every so slightly. His mouth fell open and her smile wavered a bit. But the only fact that sustained Hermione was that he hadn't stepped back or removed his arms from around her waist. She waited and then at last, as if after centuries, he croaked-  
"Hermione...". There was no expression in his tone. Hermione's smile faded off completely.  
"Ron, I-", began Hermione with a lump in her throat.  
"Hermione, it's you, it was you all the time, all night yesterday, today, now...", Ron gasped. Hermione felt a little worried. But she felt instantly relieved when he stepped even closer.  
"Hermione, why did you-"  
"Ron, I-I....I love you", Hermione said quickly. Ron looked at her plainly for a moment then grinned.  
"Well, I told you already but I'll say it again. Hermione, I love you too", said Ron, still grinning. Hermione looked at him thinking if all of this was a dream or reality.  
"But why didn't you just say yes when I asked you to the Masquerade??", asked Ron. The question had been nagging at him.  
"I was just too-angry. But I did regret it later", she said slowly.  
"Why were you angry?", Ron asked tightening his arms around her. She looked into his eyes.  
"You wanted a Fleur Delacour and I wasn't one", she said. Ron looked into her eyes.  
"I think we've talked about that already. Maybe it's a little late, but I've learned my lesson. I don't care what you look like because you're perfect for me. And anyway, you're pretty too. Everyone's different and you're pretty too ", said Ron. Hermione's eyes lit up immediately. She rested her head on his shoulder, his arms around her. She breathed peacefully.  
"If only midnight had come a few seconds late yesterday..." whispered Ron.   
"What?" asked Hermione with her head still on his shoulder.   
"..I could have gotten that kiss...", ended Ron. Hermione straightened up and looked at him. He grinned. She smiled. Two seconds later, they were united in their first kiss, which lasted for a very long time.  
When they broke away, Hermione looked at him. He looked at her. Then he hugged her and kissed her again.  
When they broke away afterwards, Hermione managed to whisper,  
"Come on, we've to go before someone comes. Harry and Ginny are waiting any way" Ron smiled.  
"So they were in on this, weren't they?" he asked grinning wickedly now. Hermione smiled.  
"A bit", she said.  
"I never knew my own friend would hide all this from me...", he said looking scandalized. Hermione giggled.  
"You got so many clues but you never understood..", she said.  
"Oh well, I never knew you'd resort to such measures...", he said.  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you admit you were-", said Hermione but Ron suddenly said,  
"Forget it. Why does everything we do evolve into a fight?" Hermione giggled then startled him by flinging her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to him. That silenced him. She let go after a long time.  
"Now keep quiet!", she said indignantly. He grinned and they left the dark classroom.   
  
  
  
(A/N:-) So, how was it? I do, though still insist that "Is It Too Late?" is my BEST so far and all you guys who read this fic and have not read "Is It Too Late?" , please read it now. Its enough to make you cry-for joy or for sadness, I won't tell you. I've uploaded the sequel too of "Is It Too Late?" which is called "The Beginning".   
  
And note, there will be no sequel to this! If u like sequels or want to see a series of mine, go to my profile. I've got a series running. Its in the following sequence-  
-"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione" (3 chapters)  
- sequel- "Ron loves Hermione But Then..."  
- sequel- "When Times Are Hard.."  
- sequel- "When You Love Someone..." (2 chapters)  
STILL CONTINUING.....  
  
So if you loved this story or even liked it, *REVIEW* please and email me too. My new address is --  
  
priori_incantato@hotmail.com   
  
Love to everyone.....as long as they love Harry Potter and the world surrounding him...  



End file.
